Invierno y Cenizas
by AyuT
Summary: A veces, la indecisión de una persona puede marcar todo un destino. ¿De verdad es amor? Matsumoto Rangiku x Ichimaru Gin. COMPLETO. Gracias por las reviews!
1. Espejismo

**Capítulo 1**: _Espejismo_

-Increíble.- una voz maliciosa se oyó en el fondo del callejón, haciendo eco entre las estrechas paredes.- El mundo patas arriba, y tú con tus celebraciones...

Matsumoto tropezó con sus propios pies y se apoyó en la pared para no caer al suelo. Trato de averiguar quién la hablaba, pero todo estaba demasiado oscuro. Caminó torpemente hacia delante, haciendo ligeras eses. Se sentía muy febril, y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Intentaba abrir los ojos lo máximo posible para poder reconocer aquella figura que permanecía frente a ella, apoyada en el muro. Tenue, la luz de la luna perfiló sus rasgos suavemente, pero por más esfuerzo que hiciera, Matsumoto no lograba ver nada. Los párpados le pesaban demasiado, los ojos se le cerraban.

- Al menos mírame cuando te hablo.

Bastó que el misterioso extraño dijese de nuevo unas palabras para que Matsumoto se desplomase sobre sus rodillas en el suelo, presa de un escalofrío que recorrió su columna vertebral y obligó a sus piernas a doblarse. Esa voz era demasiado familiar... pero no podía ser... él... él ya no estaba...

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, aquel individuo, riendo entre dientes, tomó su cara entre sus manos y la observó a la luz de la luna. Matsumoto estaba temblando, y notaba que la cara le ardía y el corazón se le aceleraba.

- Pobre... no tienes buena pinta...- parecía hablar con cierto sarcasmo, pero ese susurro era más bien triste.- El trabajo no te sienta bien.

Matsumoto cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a abrirlos en un instante. A pesar de que su visión se nublaba a ratos, pudo identificar a aquella persona que la miraba con una gran sonrisa, y ahora se ponía en pie y le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- No puede ser...- Matsumoto notó que su voz sonaba muy débil, e intentó tragar saliva, sin éxito.- Tú... tú...

Quiso decir algo más, pero su boca no lograba emitir ningún sonido. No sin determinada dificultad, se puso en pie, apoyándose en la pared y rechazando la mano del hombre, que parecía un espejismo en medio de la oscuridad.

- Demasiado sake¿eh?- el hombre, que vestía una bata totalmente blanca que relucía en la penumbra, retiró la mano sin cambiar el gesto.- Por una vez que vengo a verte, podrías ser más calurosa, Rangiku.

Matsumoto, sin responder, trató de aclararse las ideas, algo realmente difícil en su estado. Alguien. Eso, llamar a alguien. De alguna forma. Esta era una buena oportunidad. ¿Pero de verdad quería hacerlo¿Era capaz? Con aquel rostro, que tanto había añorado, mirándola de arriba abajo de esa forma, era evidente que no; estaba petrificada, y no sabía si estaba soñando o era real, aunque sabía que iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro.

- Ay...- el visitante suspiró, extendiendo su sonrisa.- Me voy a meter en un lío. - susurraba las palabras despacio, pero en lugar de sonar disgustado daba la impresión de que estaba complacido, disfrutando del momento.

Matsumoto advirtió que no podría mantenerse en pie ni un segundo más. Durante unos instantes, osciló sobre las puntas de los pies, y entonces cayó hacia delante. Se protegió con los brazos, esperando chocar con el suelo. En lugar de eso, se encontró con unos brazos fuertes y cálidos que la rodeaban y unas manos que se enredaban en su pelo sedoso. Hacía tanto tiempo...

- Y-yo... - consiguió decir, con voz apagada.

- Shhh... - la mandó callar, rozando sus labios con la yema de los dedos.- Estoy aquí, de verdad. - era la primera vez que sonaba sincero aquella noche.- Solo prométeme que éste será nuestro secreto¿de acuerdo?

Aquella idea era realmente un disparate, pero en ese momento, Matsumoto no atendía a razones: tal vez fuera el alcohol en sus venas, pero las emociones nublaban su pensamiento. Lo único que tenía claro era que adoraba el calor de aquel estrecho abrazo y el aroma que desprendía su nocturno visitante. Finalmente, dejó caer los párpados y quedó rendida en brazos del hombre misterioso.


	2. Corazón frágil

**Capítulo 2**: _Corazón frágil_

Una luz brillante y dorada inundaba la sala. Matsumoto abrió los ojos lentamente, tratando de reconocer dónde se encontraba, mientras retiraba la sábana. Entonces, una batería de imágenes de la noche anterior inundó su mente adormecida. Sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, y se preguntó qué había pasado después de que se durmiera. No podía haberla llevado hasta allí, su capitán habría intentado acabar con él. Tal vez ni siquiera había estado con él y todo había sido un producto de su imaginación. O no. Antes de que unas lágrimas amargas aflorasen de sus ojos, un rostro risueño inundó su campo de visión.

- Rangiku-san¿estás bien?- Orihime estaba preocupada.- ¿Fuiste a algún lado anoche? Cuando me fui a dormir, vine a darte las buenas noches, y no estabas...

Matsumoto se incorporó de golpe y sacudió la cabeza. El corazón se le había acelerado. ¿Y si era verdad¿Habrían capturado ya a Gin? El solo hecho de pensar en su nombre la ponía más nerviosa aún. De cualquier modo, como no sabía si era real, era mejor no dar una falsa alarma.

- Ah...- pensó una excusa rápidamente.- Simplemente fui a dar una vuelta.

- Karakura es muy tranquilo¿verdad? – Orihime asintió, sonriendo.

Alguien entró en la habitación, comiendo una manzana.

- ¡Taichou! – exclamó Matsumoto, saliendo del futón inmediatamente.

Hitsugaya se detuvo un instante para observar a su teniente, y entonces se agachó para recoger algo del suelo.

- ¿Otra vez, Matsumoto?- ligeramente molesto, observó la botella con detenimiento y leyó la etiqueta en la que ponía: "sake".- No me parece un momento adecuado. Sabes que tenemos asuntos pendientes.

- Lo sé, taichou.- Matsumoto se inclinó hacia delante, pidiendo disculpas.- Lo siento, me dejé llevar. Le prometo que no volverá a suceder.

- Confío en ti, Matsumoto.- Hitsugaya relajó el rostro, y le dio un último bocado a su desayuno para terminar.- Pero será mejor que te vistas ya, o vamos a llegar tarde.

Orihime, que había escuchado la conversación atentamente, miró su reloj y, confirmando que solo disponían de diez minutos para llegar al instituto, salió disparada por la puerta.

- Rangiku-san, Toushirou-kun¡os espero por el camino!

El capitán y la teniente intercambiaron miradas de complicidad. Enseguida la alcanzarían, podían doblarla en velocidad. Matsumoto no tardó ni cinco minutos en vestirse, y su capitán ya la esperaba en la puerta de la casa. Enseguida echaron a correr, y durante un buen rato no intercambiaron ni una sola palabra.

- Estás rara.- Hitsugaya miró a su teniente.- Normalmente estarías hablando sin parar de las cosas nuevas que aprendes de este mundo.

- Sí...- Matsumoto no sabía qué decir. No podía soltarle todo de repente a su capitán, pero ya había metido la pata.- Bueno, taichou, es que no he dormido muy bien.

- Y tienes resaca¿no?- Hitsugaya la regañaba como si fuera su propio padre.- Por eso no bebo, es una total pérdida de tiempo.

- ¿Tan joven y ya lo ha probado, taichou?- Matsumoto trató de bromear para quitarle peso al asunto.

- No.- el capitán fue rotundo.- Y espero no tener que hacerlo nunca. Como he dicho, no quiero perder el tiempo. – Esbozó una sonrisa.- Pero tú sabes que puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Matsumoto fue a responder a su capitán, pero justo en ese instante oyó una voz a lo lejos, que la sacudió e hizo que se parase en seco.

- Esta noche...- repitió Matsumoto.- Otra vez...

Hitsugaya, que la había adelantado, volvió sobre sus pasos y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- ¿No lo nota?- Matsumoto estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento irregular que se produjera a su alrededor, mientras buscaba un reiatsu en especial, sin resultado.

- ¿El qué¿Te encuentras bien?- Hitsugaya estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

- No...- Matsumoto se sentía abatida. Si no era su imaginación, algo grave estaba a punto de ocurrir. Pero, de nuevo, decidió confiar en que había sido una jugada de su subconsciente.- No es nada... solo me duele la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres volver a casa?- la preguntó su capitán.

- No, no importa.- estar sola en casa era lo peor que podría hacer; no quería darle vueltas a todas sus hipótesis.- Vamos a clase, no lleguemos tarde.

Durante el resto del día, Matsumoto estuvo intentando distraerse con cualquier cosa para no pensar en el tema, incluso estuvo atenta en clase, cosa que nunca hacía, pero no pudo evitar que en algunos momentos la duda de qué iba a suceder esa noche la asaltara de repente. Su mente, fría, la aconsejaba que contase todo a sus compañeros, fuera verdad o no, para que, de todos modos, estuviesen alerta. Su corazón, ardiendo, impedía que dijese nada, herido por la pasión y celoso de su secreto. La verdad era que se sentía como una idiota. Jamás se comportaba así. Pero él había tocado su punto débil. No; él era su punto débil.

Armándose de valor, después de cenar, se puso un vestido que había tomado prestado de Orihime y, cogiendo un aparato para ponerse en contacto con su capitán en el momento indicado, salió por la puerta de la casa. Se dispuso a seguir el mismo camino que había seguido la noche anterior, el cual recordaba a pesar de su embriaguez.

- ¿A dónde vas, Matsumoto?

Se giró de golpe y pudo ver a su capitán, que bajó del tejado de un salto para colocarse frente a ella. Esperó una respuesta mientras miraba a su teniente con los brazos cruzados.

- Voy a dar un paseo.- Matsumoto trató de sonar convincente, y así pareció.- Me he llevado mi comunicador por si sucede algo, así que esté atento al suyo, por favor.

- De acuerdo.- Hitsugaya asintió con la cabeza.- Ten cuidado. Sabes que últimamente todo está bastante agitado.

Matsumoto observó cómo su capitán se sentaba de nuevo en el tejado de la casa de Orihime y, confiando en que no la iba a seguir, y en que si así lo hiciera reconocería su reiatsu al instante, prosiguió su trayecto.

Observó bien cada calle, de un lado a otro, en busca de algo que evidenciara si había imaginado aquel mensaje o no. No necesitó ir demasiado lejos para que la prueba se mostrara por sí misma, esta vez a la luz amarilla de una farola.

- No has tardado, justo lo que esperaba de ti. – Sonrió divertido.- Sabes guiarte muy bien por tus instintos, Rangiku.

* * *

Nota: Gracias a Nana Matsumoto por el comentario Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo  



	3. Fuegos artificiales

**Capítulo 3**: _Fuegos artificiales_

Matsumoto retrocedió un paso. Unas pocas horas antes había pensado un plan para acabar de una vez por todas con aquello. Tenía que ponerlo en marcha.

- ¡Ichimaru!- exclamó, tratando de parecer sorprendida; no le costó mucho, pues en verdad ya lo estaba.- ¿A qué has venido¿Qué planeas hacer?

Mientras Gin la miraba fijamente, con su habitual sonrisa radiante en la cara, Matsumoto rebuscó el comunicador entre su ropa. Con solo darle un pequeño toque a su capitán, él entendería lo que quería decir, y su plan habría funcionado. Era cierto que no era brillante, como también era obvio que Gin adivinaría lo que pretendía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero para su desgracia, Matsumoto no se sentía capaz de otra cosa. Únicamente con la presencia de Gin, a solas, por la noche, en aquel solitario callejón, el corazón se le aceleraba, las manos le sudaban, y temblaba de la cabeza a los pies.

- No hagas preguntas innecesarias.- Gin se aproximó lentamente a Matsumoto. Ella trataba de esquivarlo caminando hacia atrás.

- Maldita sea...- se lamentó en un susurro. No lograba encontrar el comunicador por ningún lado.

En ese preciso instante, Gin entreabrió los ojos. Matsumoto tragó saliva y se secó el sudor que le brotaba en la frente. La visión de ese hombre, con la capa blanca ondulando al viento, bañado por la luz grisácea de la penumbra, y, sobre todo, esos ojos... esa mirada que podría matar a cualquiera... a Matsumoto le resultaba irresistible. Creía que en todos los meses que habían pasado lo había olvidado, pero bastó una imagen para devolver todo a la vida.

- ¿Qué buscas? – Gin aceleró el paso, revoloteando, curioso.

Matsumoto localizó el comunicador dentro de su bolso y lo sacó lo más rápido que pudo, encendiéndolo deprisa. Antes de que alcanzara a darse cuenta, el aparato estaba hecho pedazos bajo el pie de Gin.

- ¡Mi...!

La voz de Matsumoto quedó ahogada cuando sintió que algo presionaba fuertemente su estómago, y entonces su espíritu salió de su gigai. Se giró a tiempo de ver como Gin sujetaba su cuerpo, ahora inerte, por detrás, abrazándolo con una mano, mientras sostenía un sello en la mano que le quedaba libre.

- Estupendo.- Gin depositó el gigai de Matsumoto bajo la luz de la farola, con cuidado.- Estás haciendo justo lo que yo pensaba que harías.

Ahora la única salida era escapar. ¿Quién sabía lo que Gin pensaba hacer con ella? Aunque la verdad era que lo que más deseaba era quedarse con él allí, a pesar del peligro que implicaba...

- Mmm...- Gin volvió a acercarse a ella con pasos largos, muy despacio.- Así estás mucho más guapa.

Los ojos de Gin brillaban de un modo muy especial, y Matsumoto sabía lo que eso significaba. Desde siempre sabía que su relación no tendría un buen resultado, pero él era tan importante para ella... Jamás había logrado entender cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero la mayoría de veces que se lo planteaba, él le daba respuestas ambiguas o simplemente no contestaba. A veces, Matsumoto sentía que se estaba volviendo loca, y a medida que las cosas sucedían se sentía más estúpida e ingenua, aunque el influjo que Gin ejercía sobre ella crecía cada vez más.

Nunca iba a olvidar el día en que se enteró de que Gin les había engañado a todos durante tanto tiempo, pero confiaba, o al menos era lo que deseaba, en que al menos había sido sincero en todo lo relacionado con ella. Esta vez decidió que no se echaría atrás y lucharía por él... o con él. Era perfectamente consciente de que si dejaba que jugara más con ella, tendría un final horrible. También sabía que Gin, en ese momento, llevaba las de ganar, y que siempre la había tenido en sus manos, pero... por lo menos debía intentarlo.

Con un movimiento veloz, Matsumoto tomó su zanpakutoh y saltó hacia arriba. Sería una lucha limpia, e intentaría no perturbar demasiado la paz que reinaba en el lugar, a pesar de la tensión que se respiraba entre Gin y ella.

- ¡Ruge, Haineko!- tenía que ir en serio...

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Gin cerró los ojos de nuevo y fue tras ella, riendo complacido. Al principio se situó frente al rostro de Matsumoto, haciendo que ambos sintiesen el calor del aliento del otro, pero Matsumoto lo alejó de ella con un ataque rápido que Gin supo esquivar perfectamente.

- Vaya.- Gin no parecía dispuesto a empuñar su zanpakutoh para luchar con Matsumoto.- No tenemos remedio.- se rascó la cabeza, mirando hacia otro lado. - Siempre andamos así... unas veces yo, otras tú...

- La traición es el primer plato.- Matsumoto se mantuvo a la defensiva, nerviosa e insegura de lo que estaba haciendo y diciendo.

Gin sonrió, pero esta vez de una forma diferente, mirando hacia la luna llena que inundaba el cielo junto a ellos.

- Pues el segundo es el plato estrella.- de repente, Gin desapareció.- El primer plato solo sirve para abrir el apetito.- ahora estaba detrás de Matsumoto, pero ella no lo había notado aún.

Matsumoto se dio la vuelta para intentar golpearle con la zanpakutoh, sin dejar de temblar.

- Sabes que no puedes conmigo.

La zanpakutoh de Matsumoto, con el shikai desactivado, hizo un sonido metálico al chocar contra el suelo desde semejante altura. Los labios finos y suaves de Gin rozaban los suyos, y sus fuertes brazos volvieron a rodear la cintura de Matsumoto.

Se acabó. Había caído de nuevo. Pero esa tentación era más grande que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera sentido nunca. Se sentía extrañamente segura dentro de ese abrazo, y la atracción palpitaba en los corazones desbocados de ambos. Se miraron a los ojos, apasionados, y descendieron lentamente hasta posar los pies sobre la azotea de un edificio, levantando una leve brisa en su aterrizaje.

Entonces, surgió aquello que siempre la hacía dudar, alimentando sus esperanzas. Un Ichimaru totalmente diferente, con el semblante serio y los ojos, ahora claros, explorando en la profundidad de sus miradas, estaba manejando el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. Parecía un ser divino, angelical, una persona completamente distinta, que tenía miedo de mostrarse al mundo tal y como era. Rangiku amaba locamente a ese Ichimaru, que solo se mostraba en contadas ocasiones.

- Ichimaru...- suspiró, con la respiración entrecortada. Era tal el vértigo que sentía, que rechazaba totalmente la idea de desprenderse de los brazos de Ichimaru.

- Rangiku.- Ichimaru se separó un poco de ella, y extrajo su zanpakutoh del interior de su capa. Rangiku se sobresaltó y pensó lo peor, pero entonces Ichimaru lanzó su arma a la oscuridad, junto a la de ella.- ¿No puedes confiar un poco en mí?

Había pasado del tono burlón y festivo de antes a susurrar con desesperación, mientras dibujaba los rasgos de la cara de Rangiku con las yemas de los dedos y secaba las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Ichimaru inclinó la cabeza hacia delante y, tras besar la frente de Rangiku, puso su frente contra ella, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Rangiku no pudo aguantar más el llanto y se aferró con fuerza a los hombros de Ichimaru, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

- ¡No me hagas esto!- chilló.- ¿No sabes el daño que me estás haciendo?

Ichimaru, en vez de responder, volvió a besarla, pero esta vez de forma más apasionada, acariciando su largo cabello.

- Lo sabes todo desde hace tiempo, Rangiku.- Ichimaru parecía realmente triste.- No hace falta que te diga que puedes dejarme cuando quieras. Mátame si lo deseas.

- ¡No puedo!- Rangiku se separó unos centímetros de él y lo cogió de las manos.- Me siento como una estúpida, pero con solo pensar que tú... en cualquier momento...

Ichimaru envolvió las manos de Rangiku en un puño con las suyas.

- Veo que sabes a lo que te expones.- fue lo único que supo decir.

Rangiku soltó una pequeña carcajada, por no echarse a llorar de nuevo. Eso era lo que siempre sucedía. Bueno, al menos esta vez había contestado. Eso era lo máximo que podía esperar de él. Las dos palabras que más ansiaba jamás aparecerían, sumergidas en el vacío. Después, prefirió dejarse llevar, como los fuegos artificiales, subiendo hasta el cielo, explotando en luces de colores, y luego... desparecer en el firmamento.

Ichimaru soltó una de las manos de Rangiku, y sosteniendo la otra, hizo que ella se girara, quedando con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro. Lentamente, la besó de nuevo, una y otra vez, en los labios, las mejillas, el cuello... ella no se resistió y le devolvió cada caricia, cada mirada, colmada de todo el amor que guardaba hacia él en su interior. Una vez más, sus cuerpos se fundieron y se unieron en uno solo...

* * *

Una vez más, gracias por vuestros comentarios!! En serio, me alegra mucho que os guste

Hasta la próxima!


	4. Herida

**Capítulo 4**: _Herida_

El reloj marcaba las doce. Matsumoto dejó escapar un suspiro, y observó el patio del instituto a través de la ventana. Ahora veían los remordimientos. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ignorante otra vez? Siempre, cada vez que se encontraba con el Gin verdadero, se daba a él en cuerpo y alma. ¿Para qué? Ya sabía cómo acabaría todo.

Hacía tres días que pensaba que, por muy real que hubiera sido todo para ella, aquella noche... tenía que haber sido un sueño. Pero era eso, precisamente, lo que hacía que fuese cierto. En un sueño, Gin no se habría separado jamás de ella.

No debía, pero se dejó atraer por la tentación de recordar lo que habían vivido juntos hasta entonces. Cuando le conoció solo era un niño inocente, colmado de sonrisas sinceras, que un día le tendió la mano y entró en su vida, para llenarla de amor... y de dudas. Dudas. A medida que los años pasaban, la adolescencia, la juventud... comenzó a plantearse si realmente Gin era lo que aparentaba, siempre sonriente, a su lado en tantos momentos... y lejos en muchas ocasiones. Y cuando se convirtió en capitán... creyó haberlo perdido por completo.

Los ojos que siempre la miraban con dulzura se volvieron rojos y brillantes, y maliciosos. Creía que el poder lo había absorbido por completo, y quiso acercarse a él, para intentar recuperar lo que aún quedaba de ese niño en él. Y quien le ofreció esa oportunidad no fue ni más ni menos que su capitán Hitsugaya, su mejor amigo. Matsumoto sabía que nunca podría expresarle su agradecimiento por dejar que trabajase a su lado, y apoyarla cuando más lo necesitaba.

Aún así, llegó tarde. Se encontró con que aquel al que amaba tanto ya no era Ichimaru, su Ichimaru, el Ichimaru niño, el adolescente del que se enamoró. Se había convertido en el capitán del tercer escuadrón, Gin-taichou para ella, un hombre frío, distante, y que no parecía tomar en serio nada de lo que decía. Su sonrisa era ahora retorcida, inexpresiva...

Matsumoto sintió un fuerte pinchazo en el estómago y tragó saliva para intentar deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Al girarse un poco, puedo ver cómo su capitán la observaba desde dos asientos más atrás, con una expresión a través de la cual Matsumoto descifró instantáneamente lo que estaba pensando. No tardaría mucho en dirigirse a ella, y a pesar de ello, Matsumoto no podía dejar de evocar los recuerdos que hacían que la temperatura de su cuerpo bajase, le robaban el color a su piel y teñían sus ojos de tristeza.

Jugaba con ella. La seducía. Ella creía que había vuelto. Pero después ya no estaba. La abandonaba constantemente, y lo peor de todo era que ella dejaba que le hiciera daño. Era como una muñeca, rota y llena de polvo en un rincón. Cuando él quería, la arreglaba de nuevo, y cuando se cansaba, volvía a las sombras.

¿Por qué había cambiado de esa forma? No había sido repentino. Hacía tiempo que Matsumoto había notado unos cambios en él... pero alguien le dio algo que produjo un giro en su vida, y con ello cambió su personalidad, y su universo... Ese universo, en el que Matsumoto ya no reinaba nunca. No solo quería vencer a Aizen para salvar al mundo; quería recuperarlo a él, luchar por un amor que, por más golpes y más dolor que le causara no pensaba abandonar. Ichimaru seguía siendo Ichimaru en alguna parte, y Matsumoto no pensaba dejar que la maldad y el poder lo destruyesen por completo. Antes moriría a su lado.

Con este pensamiento, que hacía que se revolviese, inquieta, en su asiento, Matsumoto decidió que debía salir a tomar el aire. Levantó el brazo y, con el permiso del profesor, salió al patio y se sentó en un banco, recibiendo los cálidos rayos del sol. Tratando de imaginar el rostro del joven Ichimaru Gin al que adoraba, y que ninguna otra cosa ocupara su mente, apoyó la espalda en el respaldo del banco, estiró las piernas, y cerró los ojos.

La luz anaranjada que se filtraba por la fina piel de sus párpados daba a aquella imagen un tono melancólico y nostálgico.

"Rangiku-san..." era capaz de recordar su voz melodiosa a la perfección, corriendo hacia ella en su ilusión.

- ¡Matsumoto! – una voz la sacó de su ensoñación, cortante como el hielo. - ¡Oye, Matsumoto!

- ¡Hitsugaya-taichou!- se hizo la sorprendida, pero en realidad ya sabía que iba a aparecer de un momento a otro.- ¡Ven, siéntate!

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y colocándose el pelo, golpeó un hueco del banco con la palma de la mano para ofrecerle asiento. Hitsugaya suspiró, molesto, pero accedió a sentarse a su lado. Matsumoto intentaba ser tan efusiva como siempre, y le dio un fuerte abrazo en cuanto se sentó junto a ella.

- No hace falta que finjas.- su capitán la miraba serio, con los ojos azules brillando a la luz del mediodía.- Sé que Ichimaru Gin está haciendo de las suyas.

Admitiendo que no se la daba bien fingir, Matsumoto dejó de sonreír, y trató de mantener la calma para no meter la pata. Por ahora no había nada definitivo.

- ¿Han llegado noticias nuevas, o algún informe, taichou? – Matsumoto intentó hacerse la tonta.- ¿Han planeado algo más desde Hueco Mundo?

- Sabes que no es eso, Matsumoto. – Hitsugaya fue tajante, evitando rodeos innecesarios.

- ¿A qué se refiere...? – ya no sabía por donde salir; era seguro que su capitán había averiguado todo de alguna forma.

- Os habéis visto.

Matsumoto desvió la mirada rápidamente, y evitó el responder durante un rato. Mientras pensaba una contestación que no fuera demasiado reveladora, le surgieron algunas preguntas.

- ¿Cómo...? Quiero decir¿ha sentido su reiatsu, o tal vez me siguió aquella noche? – esperó paciente a que su capitán respondiera.

- Con respecto a lo primero... es evidente lo que sucedería en ese caso. – Hitsugaya sonrió levemente.- Aizen debe de haber ideado alguna forma de ocultar el reiatsu... Y la segunda pregunta... ¿por quién me tomas? No me gusta meterme en los asuntos privados de los demás.

- Entonces...- Matsumoto seguía sin saber qué decir.

- Hace tiempo que nos conocemos. Y sé de sobra lo que te pasa con él, Matsumoto. Se te ve en la cara, no brillas como de costumbre.- La aludida bajó la vista cuando escuchó aquellas palabras de su capitán.- No puedo obligarte a que hagas justicia, pero sabes que es lo más conveniente...

- Taichou. - Matsumoto le interrumpió, dispuesta a decir lo primero que se la pasara por la cabeza.- Es difícil explicarlo, pero...

- También sé lo que estás sufriendo, y lo que, bueno, ese... Gin te ha hecho tantas veces.- Hitsugaya no la dejó continuar.- Deberías pensar un poco más en ti. Si no, te darás cuenta cuando sea demasiado tarde... y hayas perdido el tiempo.

Matsumoto no pudo decir nada. Su capitán había dado en el clavo, y le verdad era irrefutable. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría durar de esa forma? Acabaría hecha pedazos, reducida a cenizas. O ahora, o nunca.

- Reflexiona. – Hitsugaya se puso en pie y estiró los brazos.- El amor es caprichoso, y no dudes en que será doloroso. Pero luego no te arrepentirás.

Matsumoto respiró hondo y se puso en pie, de mejor humor. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Hitsugaya.

- Muchas gracias, taichou.- sonrió.- Es un gran apoyo, de verdad.

- Por más que te lo diga no piensas tutearme¿eh, Matsumoto? – Hitsugaya también mostró una sonrisa, más relajado.- Anda, volvamos a clase.

* * *

Ya está aquí el capítulo 4!!!! siento la espera!!!!

De nuevo, gracias por los comentarios

Me alegra que mi fic llegue cada vez a más personas :)

Feliz Navidad!!


	5. Justicia

**Capítulo 5**: _Justicia_

Ni un solo ruido. La casa de Orihime permanecía en absoluto silencio, en la oscuridad de la noche. Hitsugaya, en el tejado, negándose de nuevo a dormir con las chicas en la casa. Orihime, susurrando en sueños, en la habitación contigua. Los tres estaban solos. No; había alguien más. Matsumoto abrió los ojos de par en par. Tanteando en la oscuridad, halló el pomo de la puerta. Deprisa, y casi sin tocar el suelo con los pies, llegó a la cocina. Unos pasos que no eran los suyos habían llegado también hasta allí.

Era el momento justo, tenía que atacar sin pararse a pensar. Dibujando las figuras en la penumbra, sacó su zanpakutoh lentamente. Localizó a la otra persona, en el extremo opuesto de la habitación. Con un movimiento rápido y sigiloso, se situó frente a su objetivo y, sin detenerse, ni decir una sola palabra, deslizó la espada a través de su pecho.

Mientras limpiaba la sangre de su arma, observó impasible la escena...

Matsumoto, tendida en el suelo, en un charco de sangre, intentaba respirar sin resultado, perdiendo el sentido poco a poco. Las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, y el dolor invadía su mente. No necesitaba preguntar el por qué.

Antes de irse, Ichimaru se puso de cuclillas y acercó su rostro al de Rangiku, que temblaba mientras un hilillo de sangre asomaba por la comisura de sus labios brillantes y carnosos. La besó, más frío que nunca, y antes de salir corriendo por la puerta, de espaldas, mirando como Rangiku exhalaba su último aliento, Ichimaru dijo unas palabras.

- Lo siento.

El grito de Matsumoto pareció encender todas las luces de la casa de golpe. Se encontró empapada en sudor, hiperventilando, con las sábanas de la cama esparcidas por el suelo, y los rostros preocupados de Hitsugaya y Orihime preguntando qué sucedía.

- Yo... él...- la angustia no la dejaba expresarse con claridad. Tomó aire.- Me...yo... voy a terminar con todo esto.

La decisión que intentó imprimir en el final de la frase sirvió para que su capitán sonriese, y Orihime siguiera sin entender lo que había ocurrido. Sin añadir nada más, Matsumoto se vistió en diez segundos y salió corriendo por la puerta, con el equipo necesario. Orihime y Hitsugaya se acercaron a la puerta y observaron cómo avanzaba, atravesando las calles en busca de su destino.

Intentando templar sus nervios, para poder pensar fríamente antes de que él diera con ella, Matsumoto se desprendió de su gigai y lo dejó junto a un poste de luz. Atenta a cualquier movimiento extraño que delatase la presencia de su objetivo, entrecerró los ojos al detectar algo brillante en la boca de un callejón. Con pasos rápidos y temblorosos, se aproximó al lugar y se asomó para ver el interior del callejón. Se encontró con unos ojos que la miraron inquietos, cómo preguntándose por qué estaba allí.

Matsumoto dejó escapar una sonrisa y suspiró aliviada, mientras cogía a un gato negro, de ojos verdes y brillantes, y lo alzaba para verlo mejor.

- Me has pegado un buen susto¿eh?

El gato respondió con un maullido, y se revolvió en las manos de Matsumoto, deseando escapar.

- Tú también...- Matsumoto recordó cual era su misión en ese momento.

- Qué tierno...

Matsumoto se giró de golpe, dejando al gato caer al suelo. Había llegado el momento. Valor, y fuerza. Esta vez sería diferente a todas las demás. El gato la miró durante unos instantes, mientras Matsumoto sacaba su zanpakutoh, y se acercó a mirar algo que había caído a los pies de la teniente. Matsumoto lo ahuyentó con el pie, y el gato se introdujo de nuevo en el callejón.

- Vaya, otra vez estás en ese plan...- Gin se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Matsumoto se paró un instante a observar la situación. Gin no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos, como si intentara leer su pensamiento. Matsumoto intentó mantener el rostro sereno y la mirada firme, pero una ligera duda abrió una grieta en su determinación cuando vio que Gin no llevaba su zanpakutoh. ¿Qué significaba eso?

- ¿Pretendes que te coja a ti también en brazos?

Matsumoto aguantó la risa que deseaba estallar en su pecho, ansiosa por que Gin reconociera que esta vez sí que iba en serio, pero él no pudo hacerlo o, mejor dicho, no quiso, y sus sonoras carcajadas llenaron el silencio de la calle, reflejándose en las paredes en forma de eso.

- No. – Gin volvió a desaparecer, tal y como lo había hecho la otra noche. Matsumoto trató de ver dónde se encontraba, pero no lo hizo a tiempo.- Si quiero puedo hacerlo yo contigo.

¿Era alguna especie de broma¿Otra de sus burlas? Gin la había cogido en brazos, y ahora tenía su rostro a unos centímetros del suyo. Al principio, Matsumoto se quedó boquiabierta, enmudecida por la sorpresa; apenas unos segundos después, sonrió y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, situó su zanpakutoh a la altura del cuello de Gin, pero no pudo ir más allá.

- ¿Lo ves? – Gin ya no estaba tan juguetón; parecía que empezaba a enfadarse. – Te he dicho que no puedes conmigo, miles de veces...- Matsumoto le indicó que quería bajarse, y Gin accedió sin resistirse, haciendo que sus pies tocaran el suelo suavemente.- Por eso no me hace falta la zanpakutoh.

- Ya...- Matsumoto no estaba tan equivocada al pensar que Gin había leído su mente, aunque lo más seguro es que fuese fruto de la casualidad. Él siempre lo planeaba todo.- Me gustaría que me tomaras en serio por una vez, Gin.

El brazo que Gin mantenía rodeando su cintura no había pasado desapercibido para ella. Como una nueva muestra de que aquella vez no era como el resto, Matsumoto tomó la mano de Gin y, haciendo un esfuerzo por vencer a su propio deseo, se desprendió de su abrazo.

Permanecieron largo rato en silencio. Matsumoto creía haber visto de nuevo a Ichimaru, con su rostro serio y pensativo y los ojos claros, pero cuando se dio cuenta, la sonrisa retorcida de Gin había vuelto a su sitio. Sin previo aviso, Matsumoto se lanzó de nuevo a atacarle con su zanpakutoh. Gin la esquivó, grácil, como si se tratase de una danza, y no una lucha. Cuando Gin saltó hacia atrás, y se puso junto a la entrada del callejón, Matsumoto dejó de atacarle.

Jadeando, y empapada en sudor, Matsumoto se desprendió de su máscara y dejó escapar el dolor de su gran herida a través de unas lágrimas amargas. Gin había caído en su trampa: ahora estaba encerrado en una celda de partículas espirituales muy potentes, y se había quedado parado, sin saber qué hacer, con la sonrisa desdibujada por la impresión y la sorpresa.

Sintiendo que su corazón iba a explotar, Matsumoto se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, ahogada en llanto, observando como Gin golpeaba las paredes de su cárcel, tratando de encontrar una manera de salir.

- Rangiku...- se detuvo y la miró, también jadeando.- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Qué irónico. Ahora era ella la que le hacía daño. Y no podía dejar de sentirse culpable. ¿Se había sentido así él en algún momento? Debía sentirse triunfante, pero no podía. No, mientras viera los dulces ojos de Ichimaru, su Ichimaru, detrás de esa barrera, suplicando con voz angelical que lo liberase. No. No otra vez. Sería demasiado. Tenía que soportarlo, vendrían a llevárselo en cualquier momento. Y después le harían pagar por todo lo que había hecho. Y a ella no la importaría.

¿De verdad eran así las cosas? Matsumoto apoyó las palmas de las manos en el suelo y bajó la cabeza, sintiendo las lágrimas calientes deslizarse por su rostro y viendo cómo se estrellaban contra el suelo. El gato de antes se acercó de nuevo a ella y se acurrucó junto a sus piernas, ronroneando suavemente.

Nunca se había sentido más insegura, ni siquiera antes de llevar a cabo este plan para buscar la justicia.

Aquello era la prueba. Era justo, exactamente lo que demostraba que Gin, no, Ichimaru, seguía ahí, y la quería tanto o más que antes. Prófugo, buscado por los 13 escuadrones, y considerado como un enemigo a derrotar, o incluso matar, se había atrevido a ir tras ella todas esas noches, corriendo el peligro de perder la vida... y esa noche ni siquiera llevaba su zanpakutoh. Un torrente de sensaciones de dolor agónico inundó su pecho, consciente también de que, si un shinigami de su categoría había caído en una trampa tan obvia y estúpida, eso significaba que, al contrario que ella, Ichimaru si confiaba en su amor.

Antes de que pudiera arrepentirse de nada, y justo en el momento en el que Ichimaru logró romper su presa, llegaron sus refuerzos.

- Buen trabajo.

Matsumoto alzó la cabeza y pudo ver a su capitán de pie frente a ella, interponiéndose entre Ichimaru y ella. Apuntaba con Hyourinmaru al pecho de Gin, que había dibujado de nuevo su sonrisa fría y malvada, aunque no encajaba en absoluto con la situación en la que se encontraba. Estaba totalmente acorralado. Por si fuera poco con el capitán del décimo escuadrón, detrás de él apareció Renji y, a ambos lados, respectivamente, Yumichika e Ikkaku. Orihime se acercó al lado de Matsumoto y le preguntó si estaba bien, o había sufrido alguna herida.

Esa vez no fue como la anterior. Realmente, lo había detenido. Para bien o para mal, todo estaba hecho, y no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

Bueno, lo lamento mucho, pero en el siguiente capitulo llega el final...

Lo mejor es que es el doble de largo :)

De nuevo, gracias por leerme ;)


	6. Lo siento

**Capítulo 6**: _Lo siento_

_Un poco de luz..._

Las noches en el Seireitei eran más agitadas. Matsumoto, sentada en una silla, miraba las horas pasar dentro del cuartel del décimo escuadrón, sin despegar la vista del reloj. Por la puerta entreabierta oía los pasos de los shinigamis que iban y venían, trayendo y llevando papeles repletos de información. En varias ocasiones intentaron dirigirse a la teniente, pero ella prefirió ignorarlos y se negó a escuchar nada que tuvieran que decir, por muy importante que fuera. Se enteraría de cualquier noticia cuando su capitán hablase con ella.

Aquella se había convertido en la noche más larga de su vida. Esa misma tarde había vuelto del mundo humano, acompañando a su capitán en el traslado del preso. Se sentía abatida, y todavía notaba un leve dolor en el pecho y un pequeño nudo en la garganta. Ya se había acostado en el sofá varias veces, intentando dormir, pero, incapaz, se sentaba de nuevo en la silla, esperando que el tiempo pasase rápido. Se había planteado la posibilidad de beber sake hasta perder el conocimiento, pero no era el momento más indicado, y no iba a conseguir arreglar nada. Tampoco podía ir con Hitsugaya. Allí... también estaba él. Y no se sentía con fuerzas para mirarle de nuevo a la cara. ¿Y si iba a tomar el aire dando un paseo? Claro; y recordar tantas cosas que sucedieron en ese lugar. Mejor no salir de ahí. Ya iba a tener suficiente al día siguiente.

Se cepilló el pelo y miró por la ventana. En un edificio bastante grande, no muy lejos, pudo ver las luces encendidas a través de las ventanas, y la puerta abierta de par en par. Estuvo ahí, apoyada en el alféizar de la ventana, observando el tránsito de gente que entraba y salía constantemente, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el cielo ya no estaba tan oscuro.

Aunque había tratado de evadirse del tema por unas horas, Matsumoto no pudo evitar darle vueltas al asunto de Gin durante unos minutos: por un lado, podría ser cierto que a ella no la había mentido jamás, y por esta razón se sentía culpable de hacer lo que había hecho; pero por el otro, Gin había cometido actos en contra de la Sociedad de Almas, y era justo que pagara por ello; además, existía la posibilidad de que eligiese otro camino, cambiando su conducta. Esta última idea dio nuevas esperanzas a Matsumoto.

Miró el reloj; ya eran las cinco y media. Si se paraba a pensar, ya solo había dos o tres shinigamis caminando por las calles. Salió de la habitación y, sigilosamente, caminó hasta la puerta contigua. Abriendo un poco la puerta, pudo ver a su capitán, dormido profundamente, sin haberse cambiado de ropa siquiera. ¿Cuándo había llegado? Tal vez se había ensimismado tanto en sus pensamientos, que la había saludado y ella no se había dado cuenta.

Por esto, Matsumoto pudo deducir que el capitán Ukitake y Genryuusai también estaban descansando. Los dos, junto con Hitsugaya, habían estado interrogando a Gin en busca de información o alguna pista que los llevara a Aizen, utilizando distintas estrategias, pero Matsumoto desconocía si habían logrado alguna respuesta por parte de Gin, cosa que parecía más bien improbable.

Con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, y sintiendo cómo la falta de sueño hacía mella en sus movimientos. Matsumoto salió del cuartel. Una suave brisa nocturna acarició su rostro y agitó su cabellera cuando atravesó la puerta.

- Buenos días, Matsumoto-fukutaichou.- un shinigami que pasaba por allí en ese momento, la saludó con una tímida sonrisa.- ¿Hacia dónde se dirige tan temprano?

- Ah, Hitsugaya-taichou me ha pedido que me encargue de unos asuntos referentes al nuevo preso.- Matsumoto pensó una excusa rápidamente, y fue bastante convincente.

- Bueno, entonces mejor no la entretengo más. Con permiso – el shinigami se inclinó hacia delante y siguió su camino, mientras Matsumoto se dirigió al edificio en el que estaba Gin, en dirección contraria.

Al llegar junto a la puerta, Matsumoto se cercioró de que nadie la estaba espiando, mirando a su alrededor. Acto seguido, sacó una llave que guardaba en su traje, y abrió la puerta. Lo que pudo ver a continuación fue demasiado. Mientras que la puerta se cerraba tras ella, dejando la estancia iluminada únicamente por la luz que se filtraba por una pequeña claraboya situada en el techo, Matsumoto creía estar, de nuevo, viendo un espejismo.

_...y la oscuridad lo envuelve todo._

En el centro de la enorme habitación, y quizás dormitando, con la cabeza caída sobre el pecho, Gin permanecía atado a una enorme columna, lleno de heridas y magulladuras. Vestía únicamente una bata blanca que dejaba entrever sus marcados pectorales. Matsumoto jamás le había visto en estado semejante. Su aspecto era lamentable.

Con cuidado de no despertarle en caso de que estuviera descansando, Matsumoto se sentó junto a la columna, apoyando las rodillas en el suelo. Podría haberse colocado frente a él, pero no se sentía en condiciones para hacerlo. Después de todo, no era capaz de mirarle a la cara. Permaneció unos minutos en silencio, analizando cómo la poca luz que se colaba en el lugar iluminaba directamente el pelo grisáceo de Gin, liso y brillante. Se sintió tentada a acercarse a él, retirar el flequillo que ocultaba parte de los rasgos de su cara, y observar su expresión relajada, pero decidió que ese no era el momento de hacer algo así. No podría resistir las ganas de besarle de nuevo, y retrocedería en los avances que había realizado...

¿Avances¿A qué estaba llamando avances? Tal vez esto fuera peor que lo de antes. Sí, había logrado capturarlo. Estaba allí, en la misma habitación que ella, y era imposible que escapase. No iba a dejarla como siempre. Pero tampoco estaba con ella. En su interior, como si su pesadilla hubiera sido cierta, sentía un gran agujero que no dejaba de sangrar. Ichimaru no estaba; aunque estuviera de cuerpo presente, Matsumoto desconocía donde le llevaban sus sueños, o en qué estaba pensando, pero era seguro que ella no era algo que tuviera presente en aquellos instantes. Sí, él confiaba en ella, y la amaba, pero no era lo más importante para él. Por alguna razón desconocida, parecía que tenía miedo...

- No te quedes tan callada.- Ichimaru habló en voz baja, sin levantar la cabeza.- ¿Qué haces aquí, Rangiku?

...miedo, como si huyese de ella, y solo acudiera a sus brazos cuando no podía soportar más la distancia. Y luego se iba de nuevo. Estaba a su lado; pero no era Ichimaru Gin. Era un hombre cansado, abatido y carente de ánimo de ningún tipo. Ni siquiera impregnó aquella frase de su habitual sarcasmo. Rangiku tragó saliva y se adelantó hasta ponerse un poco más cerca, de modo que Ichimaru pudo mostrarla una vez sus apacibles ojos claros, cuando giró la cabeza para mirar a su lado.

- Quería decirte algo.- Rangiku deseó ser sincera.

Ichimaru la invitó a continuar con una sonrisa falsa, triste y sin fondo. En su expresión pesaba una noche entera de presión, tanto psicológica como física, de la que no pareció extraerse ninguna información nueva, como evidenciaba la ausencia de documentos que se notaba en una mesa situada al otro extremo de la estancia. De un momento a otro, su capitán y el resto de encargados regresarían para seguir torturándole.

Rangiku sintió un fuerte cosquilleo en el estómago, y los rastros de culpabilidad que aún rondaban su mente y su corazón se transformaron en compasión. Aun sin estar segura, y temiendo estar haciendo algo que diese lugar a equívocos, se dejó llevar por sus instintos. Se inclinó hacia delante y, acariciando el rostro de Ichimaru, que se estremeció de forma casi imperceptible al sentir los húmedos labios de Rangiku besar su mejilla con dulzura.

- Lamento mucho el haberte engañado de esa manera, Ichimaru. – Rangiku reprimió unas lágrimas.- De cualquier forma es lo mejor que...

Una pregunta surgida como conclusión de su reflexión llenó la mente de Rangiku e hizo que olvidara lo que iba a decir. Dudó si hacerla o no cuando imaginó las posibles contestaciones, y pensó que tal vez ni siquiera obtendría respuesta, como tantas otras veces. Finalmente, se decidió tras considerar que aquella situación era totalmente diferente.

- Sólo he venido a pasar la noche.- aprovechando la pausa de Rangiku, Ichimaru recuperó en parte su tono de siempre.

- ¿De verdad quieres estar conmigo, Ichimaru?- Rangiku ignoró el comentario inoportuno.

Ichimaru, cerrando los ojos de nuevo, alzó la cabeza, mirando el cielo a través de la claraboya, y volvió a sonreír, esta vez como siempre.

- ¿Es que no vas a contestarme¿Por qué siempre actúas así? – ante la ausencia de respuesta por parte de Ichimaru, Rangiku le bombardeó con más preguntas.

_Anta wa itsudemo _

_atashi yuki saki wo_

_Tsugezu ni kiesaru _

_doushite?_

(Siempre desapareces sin decirme a dónde vas¿por qué?)

Durante unos segundos, el silencio fue desgarrador. La porción de cielo azul que podía verse por la ventana se llenó de nubes grises, y la habitación se oscureció. La sonrisa de Ichimaru, cada vez más Gin, se acentuó, como una máscara. Rangiku, molesta, se puso en pie. Se colocó frente a Ichimaru, y se agachó hasta que su rostro ocupó todo su campo de visión.

_Sono toki dake_

_sou omotteru_

(Sólo entonces, lo piensas)

- Sé que ambos sentimos algo fuerte.- Rangiku le habló seria, evitando ponerse a temblar como siempre.- Yo lo siento.- extendió su mano y colocó la mano en el pecho de Ichimaru, a la altura del corazón.- Y me has demostrado que tú también, aunque no siempre seas sincero conmigo...

_Anta no warui kuse_

(Es un mal hábito tuyo.)

Ichimaru, serio, con los ojos abiertos de nuevo, mantuvo la mirada de Rangiku mientras ésta hablaba. Lentamente, sus ojos se oscurecieron... eran los ojos fríos y rojos de Gin. Matsumoto sintió un escalofrío, pero a pesar de ello quiso continuar con lo que estaba diciendo.

_Tama ni miseru hontou no emi_

(Solo a veces muestras tu sonrisa de verdad.)

- Esto es lo mejor... para ti, y para... nosotros.- Matsumoto notó como la seguridad que sentía hacía unos segundos se esfumaba como la luz de los ojos de Gin.- ¿Por qué... por qué no nos damos una oportunidad? Podríamos...ser...- pensó con detenimiento la última palabra.-...felices.

Como si su "metamorfosis" se hubiera completado, Gin rompió a reír en sonoras carcajadas que hicieron eco en las paredes. Matsumoto retrocedió, asustada por esa inesperada reacción, y esperó paciente a que Gin, que se agitaba como si intentara liberarse de sus potentes ataduras, dejase de reía de forma tan cruel.

_Atashi wo doushitai no?_

_Doko e yukitai?_

_Nan ni naritai?_

(¿Qué intentas hacer conmigo¿Dónde quieres ir¿Qué pretendes ser?)

- Solo fingía.

Aquellas palabras se clavaron directamente en el agujero abierto en el estómago de Matsumoto. ¿Era posible¿Cómo podía ser esa la respuesta a todas las preguntas? Matsumoto sintió que se derrumbaba, como si un abismo abierto bajo sus pies la atrajera hasta el fondo del vacío. Pero antes de caer, quiso intentar salir a la superficie. Volvió a acercarse a Gin y, recogiéndose el pelo con una mano, acercó su rostro al de Gin y lo besó apasionadamente en los labios.

- Yo también puedo hacer lo mismo. Lo que pasa... es que tienes miedo.- Matsumoto se escudó en sus propias ideas.

_Aisareru koto ga kowai dake?_

(¿Simplemente te da miedo ser amado?)

- Esa es buena.- Gin sonrió de nuevo.- Si he estado fingiendo¿crees que me conoces de verdad¿Sabes quién soy¡No! - fue rotundo, más sarcástico aún.- Has estado cerca, pero solo te has fijado en algunas cosas. Sé que mis ojos son especiales, Rangiku.

_Mou chotto dake_

_tsukamattotte mo_

_Yokatta no ni_

_zannen ya_

(Solo un poco más, y podrías haberme tenido. Es mala suerte.)

Gin, de nuevo con los ojos cristalinos, y la mirada transparente, terminó de confundir a Matsumoto, mezclándolos con su sonrisa retorcida. Fue como empujarla al borde del abismo.

_Shinjirannai_

(No me lo puedo creer.)

- Eres realmente inteligente.- Gin prosiguió, ignorando la reacción de Matsumoto, cuyos ojos brillaban como cristales rotos, a punto de caer en pedazos.- Lo supe desde el momento en el que te conocí. Simplemente brillante. Por eso te he deseado a mi lado.

_BOKU to auta hi ga_

_KIMI no tanjoubi ya_

_Shirankattan yattara_

_ee yaro?_

(El día que me conociste era tu cumpleaños. No pasa nada si no lo sabía¿verdad?)

Sus ojos volvieron a ser los de Gin.

- Pero has confundido muchas cosas. Qué te voy a decir, las mujeres sois así.- se detuvo un instante para reír su propia gracia.- Sé que es tarde, pero no te hagas ilusiones conmigo.

_Sute neko hiroi mata sutete_

_Kakaerarenakya kakaenakerya ii_

(Un gato abandonado, recogido sólo para ser abandonado de nuevo. Si no te pueden abrazar, entonces déjalo estar.)

Matsumoto, con las lágrimas surcando sus mejillas, completamente destrozada, se puso en pie. Apenas podía respirar. Gin la observó impasible, riendo esta vez por lo bajo. Tragando saliva, Matsumoto se situó frente a él. Alzó la mano y, con toda la fuerza que pudo, aunque no fue mucha, le dio una bofetada que resonó en todo el lugar.

_Sou iu toko kirai na no yo_

_Anta no warui kuse_

_Nakeru hodo ni hibiku kotoba_

_Maru de fuyu no hanabi_

(Detesto esa parte de ti, es un mal hábito tuyo. Esa frase casi me conduce a las lágrimas con su eco, tal como fuegos artificiales en invierno.)

Gin, sin inmutarse por el golpe, puso cara de ofendido, burlándose de ella. Matsumoto le dio la espalda y, antes de salir por la puerta corriendo, alcanzó a oír unas últimas palabras.

- Bueno... nos veremos el próximo invierno...- a Gin solo le faltaba frotarse las manos para reforzar su sensación de trabajo bien hecho.

_Itsudemo owari wa_

_Gomen na_

_Baka mitai_

(Al final, es siempre... Lo siento. Me siento como una idiota.)

El sonido de una explosión, no muy lejos de allí, camufló el resto del susurro de Gin. Matsumoto, sin volverse a mirarle, atravesó la puerta y salió a la calle. Un par de calles al norte pudo ver una gran humareda. Subiéndose a un tejado, corrió lo más deprisa que pudo. Se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó el sonido de otra explosión, esta vez más cercana, y se giró para ver cómo el edificio del que acababa de salir se desplomaba. Las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos la impedían ver con claridad. De todas formas, en lugar de regresar, continuó corriendo. Un buen número de shinigamis se dirigía hacia el lugar de la última explosión, atravesando la calle a toda prisa. Cuando miró al tejado del otro lado de la calle, Matsumoto pudo ver a su capitán, que corría en dirección contraria, guiando al grupo de shinigamis. Aunque giró la cabeza enseguida, Matsumoto se dio cuenta de que su capitán había visto las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro. Más tarde le pediría perdón por no brindarle su ayuda, pero en ese instante no era capaz ni de defenderse a sí misma.

_Naoranai no ne?_

(No se puede remediar¿no?)

Derrotada, Matsumoto permitió que unos contenidos gritos de rabia acompañasen a su llanto y, llegando al bosque, se perdió en su espesura. Lloró durante horas, sin dejar de repetirse las últimas palabras que la dijo Gin.

"Bueno... nos veremos el próximo invierno...como enemigos."

No hacía falta ser tan brillante como Gin decía para saber que Ichimaru... había dejado abandonada a su Rangiku. Ahora, Matsumoto, la teniente del décimo escuadrón, lucharía por acabar con Gin, de nuevo prófugo de la justicia.

_Sólo queda un leve fulgor._

Gin acudió a la llamada cuando se recuperó de sus heridas.

- Aizen-sama... – hizo una ligera reverencia.

- No me gusta lo que has hecho.- le miró desde lo alto de su trono.- Ichimaru, casi estropeas nuestros planes.

- Lo siento. Estoy muy arrepentido.

- ¿De verdad esa mujer merece la pena? No debí dejar que la vieras tan a menudo.- le regañó sin apenas levantar la voz.

- Ya... No lo volveré a hacer.

- Pareces sincero.- Aizen estaba complacido.- Tu voz no suena como siempre.

Claro que no sonaba como siempre. Gin ni siquiera la miraba a la cara mientras hablaba. Con la cabeza gacha, luchaba por contener esa afilada lágrima que cortaba su rostro, ahora deformado en una mueca de dolor. Respiró hondo y, con su máscara de nuevo puesta, miró al hombre que lo observaba con curiosidad desde su elevado asiento.

- ¿Si? Pues no lo había notado... creo que aún estoy algo cansado.

- Ve a descansar. Mañana me seguirás ayudando con los preparativos.

Gin asintió con la cabeza y se retiró. Ya en las sombras de su aposento, dejó que la tristeza lo dominara y descompusiera su disfraz de nuevo, entre lamentos y sollozos, observando la luna, enorme, en el cielo.

"Bueno... nos veremos el próximo invierno...como enemigos."

Era la única forma de que ella fuese feliz. Él solo podía hacerla daño con falsas esperanzas, y quería protegerla... incluso a costa de su propia vida.

_Fuyu no hanabi..._

(Fuegos artificiales en invierno...)

* * *

Nota: La canción es "Fuyu no hanabi", incluida en el Bleach Beat Collection de Ichimaru Gin :)

Y hasta aquí ha llegado... Lo primero, no me canso de agradecer los comentarios. Aunque parezca mentira, los necesito mucho para animarme a seguir con esto :P

Espero que os haya gustado el final. En principio, dejé espacio para escribir un epílogo, pero aún no sé si lo escribiré. Ya se verá ;)

¡Hasta la próxima!

P.D: Dentro de poco empezaré a subir otro fic de Bleach que tengo escrito, "Nunca lo adivinarás", un Shonen Ai (Byakuya x Renji). Si os interesa, espero que sigáis leyéndome :)

**¡¡ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!**

_AyuT._


End file.
